


Just Say Yes

by AuthorChristina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean - Freeform, Dean - Freeform, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, M/M, Marriage, a little bit of angst, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an automatic reaction, one that just slipped out. He didn’t mean to say no. He heard the question before the words sank in. The words took a couple of seconds to sink it and by then Cas had tears welling up in his eyes and he looked absolutely heart broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes

As a prominent business man Dean Winchester was used to telling people no, hell it was his job to say no. _Another expansion?_ **No, can’t do it.** _You want an extension on the contract you’re writing?_ **No, it was due two days ago.** _You want a reference for a new job?_ **No, if you’re leaving here your career is already done the drain.**

Which is why when his boyfriend of five years asked him to marry him he said no.

It was an automatic reaction, one that just slipped out. He didn’t mean to say no. He heard the question before the words sank in. The words took a couple of seconds to sink it and by then Cas had tears welling up in his eyes and he looked absolutely heart broken.

Dean stumbled out an apology and tried to explain but he was so embarrassed he couldn’t form a coherent sentences. He wanted to grab Cas in his arms and tell him yes, yes he would marry him. That he wanted to be his husband. But Cas was backing away. He looked at Dean, stumbling over his words, made a strangled sobbed and ran out the front door.

Dean slumped down on the couch and sighed, feeling awful. He picked up his phone and dialed Cas’s number. He listened as it rang and rang… and ring until eventually it went to voicemail.

“This is Castiel Novak. Please leave whatever mundane task you wish to bore me with after the beep. If is interesting enough I may get back to you.”

“Cas, babe, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean it. I-I… I swear to God I didn’t. You know me. It’s because of my job… You know I tell people ‘no’ a hundred times a day. That’s the only reason. I swear. I love you. I love you so damn much. Please come back home.” Dean said, his voice growing weaker, he was practically whispering by the end of his message.

He sat in the same spot for hours, waiting for Cas to call him back or at least text him. When he receive no word he tried texting him, hoping that the nonverbal communication would be easier on Cas.

**Babe?**

**Cas please answer me.**

**I want to marry you. I mean it.**

**The no was an automatic response to a question. It wasn’t a response to your question.**

**Please..**

**Cas? Sweetie? Are you coming home tonight?**

**Babe. Please don’t be like this.**

**I love you. Where ever you’re staying tonight have a good night… Just… come back to me soon. I really am sorry.**

Dean placed his phone down on the table and curled up on the couch. Dean had a thing about not sleeping in his and Cas’s bed if Cas wasn’t there. It didn’t feel right to him.

****

The next morning Dean woke up cold and alone. He squeezed his eyes shut and listened. He tried to hear any sound that Cas had come back- the sound of him softly walking down the hall way, the sound of him making coffee or even the sound of him showering. His heart sank when he didn’t hear any of that, instead his ears were greeted by silence.

Dean sighed and sat up, reaching for his phone. His heart sank even further when he saw that there were no messages from Cas.He sat on the couch for a few more moments before he got up and started to get ready for work even though that was the last thing he wanted to do.

If he could have he would have called in sick and went looking for Cas, but that wasn’t an option because one, Cas would kill him for missing work and two his boss would ring him a new one no matter the excuse, and three he had already used up all of his sick days. Calling in sick would mean a huge dedication from his pay check.

**I’ll be home by five, I promise. I will not be staying late, no matter what the boss says. I hope you’ll be here. I love you.**

Dean stared at his phone for a few moments, hoping for an answer. He sighed when there wasn’t one and shoved his phone into his pocket. It was going to be a long day.

***

All morning Dean thought of Cas and how much he had messed up. He half-listened when clients talked to him or when someone asked him a questions, mumbling a no to almost everything. By the time noon rolled around Dean was exhausted. He was worried he messed things up with Cas, that Cas would see this as an end to their five year relationship was going to come to an end because of a stupid reaction.

He was slightly relived when there was a quiet knock on his door and his friend Charlie walked in with lunch.

“Hey Charlie.” He mumbled, a slight smile on his lips.

“What up Dean?” She asked, her usually bright and perky self.

Dean shrugged and started to eat the sandwich she had brought him.

“Winchester spill it. That look on your face is enough to tell me that you and dear old Cas got in some type of fight last night and it wasn’t even the good kind.”

Dean sighed, “Cas.. Cas asked me to marry him.”

Charlie squealed and clapped her hands together but stopped once she saw the look on Dean’s face.

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Of course it is…”

“Then why do you look like that? Where’s that infamous Dean Winchester smile? Hmm? Why are you not bursting at the seams with happiness? Isn’t this what you want?”

Dean throw his sandwich down, “Of course it’s what I want! Damn it! But that’s not what came out of my damn mouth when he asked the question.”

“What did you… Wait… Dean please tell me you didn’t say no!”

“I didn’t meant to.”

“Oh my god Dean. How do you say no to something like that and not mean to?”

“It’s... Damn it. It was a reaction. I heard the question… the words didn’t sink in as quickly as they should have... My job… I tell people no on a daily basis, many times a day because it’s my damn job. It’s gotten to be where, if I hear a question I just answer no.”

“You are in such a mess. Did you explain to Cas?”

“I tried but he left. He walked out with tears in his eyes. He hasn’t answered any of my calls or text messages. I don’t know where he’s at. I’m scared Charlie… I am so damn scared. I don’t want to lose him. I can’t lose him, he’s my everything.”

“This is bad. He’s probably crushed. Is there anywhere he would go if he needed to be alone or something?”

“There’s a few places I could look.”

“Take the afternoon off and go look for him. The sooner you find him the better. And make him listen to you.”

“But my boss won’t let me off.”

“Pretend you’re sick. Say the sandwich I brought you upset your stomach and is making you feel like you’re going to vomit.”

“Hopefully he’ll let me leave.”

Charlie came around the desk and tried to make Dean look disheveled, like he’d just been on his knees in front of the porcelain throne, throwing up his insides. Once she was satisfied with how he looked she all but dragged him to his boss’s office. Dena stumbled in and mumbled about throwing up and lunch not sitting well on his stomach. His boss gave him a disgusted look and told him to go home and get better or else.

Dean quickly left before his boss changed his mind and started looking for Cas. He went to all of the places that they usually went together. Cas wasn’t at any of them. The only luck that Dean had in trying to figure out where Cas had been was when he stopped by the diner they would go to almost every week. There he was told Cas had sat in their booth all night, leaving around nine in the morning. Unfortunately he didn’t say where he was going.  

Dean drove around town all afternoon, when the time started to get closer to five he began to make his way back home. With any luck Cas would be home waiting for him.

Dean felt a surge of hope when he saw Cas’s car in the driveway but knew that didn’t mean he was there. Cas could have parked his car and went for a walk, or had his brother come and get him. Dean parked his Impala next to Cas’s car and took a few moments to compose himself.

He opened the front door slowly, fearing that Cas wouldn’t be there. He walked down the hall and into the living room. He sighed in relief when he saw Cas sitting on the couch, though his stomach was still clenched in fear.

“Cas-“ Dean started, coming around the couch.

Cas looked up at him sadly, “Sit down Dean. We need to talk.”

Dean nodded and sat beside him. He reached out to take Cas’s hand but Cas pulled away from him.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I thought…” Cas sighed, “I thought you were ready for the next step in our relationship. I thought after five years of being together that you were ready.  I must have read the signs wrong… I know you’re not one for commitment but I thought… we’ve been together for so long. I can’t say that I understand why you don’t want to… marry me.. but I’m not going to make you do anything that you don’t want. We don’t have to get married. Things can… We can just forget about this, if you want. I still want to be with you but if you don’t want to be with me that’s okay. I’ll leave.”

Dean stared at Cas, his heart breaking with every word,  “No Cas, that’s not what I want. I want to marry you. I want to be with you. You’re the only person who makes me want to commit, to stay in this forever.  I don’t want anybody else. You’re the only one for me. I want to marry you. I’ve wanted to for a while. I didn’t mean to say no yesterday. I heard a question.. I was still in work mode. I tell people no a hundred times a day. But I would never tell you no, especially not to a question like will you marry me.”

Cas looked at Dean, a slight smile on his face, “You mean it? You really want to get married?”

“Yes, a thousand times yes.”

Before Cas could say another word Dean pulled him in for a kiss.

“I love you Castiel Novak and I can’t wait for you to be my husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this. If you made it this far thanks for reading! If you could leave your thoughts that would be great! This is the first Supernatural Fan Fiction that I have written so I hope it's somewhat good. Maybe?


End file.
